A thousand miles
by MoreThanFourSidesToMe
Summary: A songfic based on vanessa carlton song. HGHP. Im begining to wonder why I bother puttin the effort into this, if u do then review and tell me. Please...


Just a song fic I've been hearing in my head for a while now. The muses are persistent things. Not that that's bad but this may be. Oh well review even just to say you read it.

Disclaimer...snore I am not doing this again, no really, sue all you want but I'm not sure it's worth your while. You will get nothing.

A Thousand miles-

_Makin my way down town, Walkin fast, faces pass And I'm home bound._

'Ah Friday afternoons' Hermione thought pleasantly to herself as she strolled through hogs mead. She was strolling back to the castle when she spotted a familiar face. She did a double take and saw that it was only a poster. A poster of Harry in Quality Quidich supplies. She moved to take a closer look.

The headin read; Harry Potter book signing, sat 5th Nov. Harry had become a professional Quidich player after graduation. 'and I got stuck back at hogwarts, too scared to move on.' Hermione thought as she continued walking up the street.

Truly that wasn't why she was at hogwarts; it was an excellent career opportunity. She got too teach, something which shed always loved, and had excellent research facilities to investigate her first love, charms methodology.

'Second love' her mind corrected as she thought about her research. 'Then what's my first love?' she asked herself, knowing the answer but wanting too hear it anyway. 'Harry of course' her sub-conscious butted in. she smiled at the thought. She and Harry knew they had feelings for each other, they had admitted it at graduation. The memory of that night drifted into her head. It was fear of losing each other which finally forced them to admit it. Although an extra little push from Ron helped.

She was suddenly brought to her senses when she heard a voice say 'Hello professor'. She had reached the school gates without realising.

_Starin blankly ahead, Makin my way, makin my way through the crowd._

She allowed her mind to slip back to Harry. They had agreed that with her attending college and him bouncing around the world it would be too hard to have a relationship. They were only 17 after all, but when they did see each other it was amazing.

_And I need you, And I miss you, And now I wonder._  
_  
If I should fall, into the sky Do you think time, would pass me by, Cause you know Id walk a thousand miles if I could just see you.tonight._

She continued up the sloping lawns towards the front doors, watching a group of students walk up from the lake. They were happily chatting away as students do when they've a whole weekend stretched before them.

She remembered that feeling and felt a small surge of longing for the days when she would have been just as happy about the upcoming weekend. But at the moment her mind was filled with suspicion and inadequacy. 'If he's going to be so close this weekend why hasn't he owled me to organise to meet up? Or even to explain that he hasn't time but would love to see me there. He knew Id find out he was there, I mean the kids will know.' these thoughts tumbled around in her head all the way back to her quarters where she began getting ready for dinner.

_It's always times like these when I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of me,_

After getting angry at him for all of two seconds she began to feel bad for being so horrible. Even if her worst nightmares were true she couldn't stand to think ill of Harry. Eventually she settled feeling basically bad about herself and that Harry deserved so much more.

_Cause everything's so wrong, and I don't belong livin in your precious memory._

She left her quarters and began making her way down to the great hall. All around her students were rushing to get dinner, which wasn't unusual, but what was unusual was the fervoured whispers and electric buzz of excitement. Hermione noticed this immediately and wondered what was going on.

She walked slowly to the hall, her curiosity unable to over rule her bad mood.

_And I still need you I still miss you And I wonder._

If I should fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by, cause you know Id walk a thousand miles if I could just see you, tonight.

She shook her self pitying thought out of her head as she reached the great hall. Takin a deep breath she stepped in and her eyes started searching for a clue as to what had made the students so excited.

She was about to give up when a warm voice behind her said 'You look like you're expecting me and if that's true then who blabbed?'. Her whole body tensed at the sound of that voice. The voice she knew so well. 'Harry?' she asked tenetivly.

Not waiting on the answer she swung around and threw her arms around his neck. 'Surprise' he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Without thinking their lips found each other and they shared a passionate reunion kiss.

Hermione slowly became vaguely aware of the students eyes upon her. They broke the kiss and looked at Harry, who seemed to be just as acutely aware of the publicness of where they decided to kiss.

She smiled nervously at him and then looked down to her robes. 'Guess everyone knows now' she muttered. Painfully aware of his arms still around her and the look on McGonnagles face, which shed glimpsed over harrie's shoulder.

'Its ok,' he whispered, 'I was going to suggest we make this a little more official'. They kissed again and this time hermione heard the leers and whoops emanating from the surrounding students.

_If I should fall, into the sky, do you think time would pass us by, cause you know Id walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you, if I could just hold you, tonight._


End file.
